Computer programmers have developed several different file compression formats for specific uses between computers. One of the file compression formats is a JAVA Archive (JAR) file. A JAR file is a single file that contains the class(es), images, sound files, and any other data files needed by a JAVA application. JAR files are typically processed by a JAVA Virtual Machine (JVM). A user does not need to open or view a JAR file directly. Instead, the JAR file is opened automatically by the JVM when the requested application is initiated. Thus, the user may be unaware of the JAR file's existence.
One of the limitations of certain applications using JAR files is that the applications store configuration information in the files within a JAR file. Storing the configuration information in the files within the JAR file is limiting because the order in which the individual files are archived affects how the application accesses the configuration information. If the structure of the JAR file is modified during an update to the configuration information, then the application cannot access the configuration information. Consequently, when a user unarchives a JAR file, updates the content of individual files, and then re-archives the JAR file, the resulting new JAR file may not have the same structure as the original JAR file.
Some computer applications, such as WebSphere Business Integration Server (WBI), require all of the JAR files to have the same structure. Typically, these computer applications do not use a configuration file for certain processes and must be configured through the JAR files. These types of computer applications will not run correctly if the structure of one of the JAR files is different from the structure of the other JAR files. Because the JAR files must be frequently updated, a need exists for a method of updating the contents of one of the JAR files while keeping the structure of all of the JAR files uniform.
When working with computer applications that require all of the JAR files to have the same structure, the prior art solution has been to create a completely new set of JAR files anytime the JAR files need to be updated. The prior art solution is advantageous because the JAR file structure is uniform for every JAR file. However, building new JAR files is time consuming, must be completed manually, and is error prone. A better solution would allow the user to update the JAR files that need to be updated without changing the JAR file structure. If the JAR file structure does not change during the update process, then there is no need to create a new set of JAR files. Consequently, a need exists in the art for a method for automatically updating a JAR file such that the JAR file structure remains unchanged.